Sweater
by Himkyu
Summary: Seorang kekasih , pakai apapun, masih terlihat manis... /Banghim/ BAP / Yongguk, Himchan/ Romance / #FluffySeason! / Short-fic / DLDR :D


**Sweater**

Bang Yongguk | Kim Himchan

 _Original Story by Himkyu/Mira (tw: Himmiw/fb : Miramen Miramen)_

Romance

* * *

Mata pemuda itu tajam sekali mengamati halaman demi halaman yang menyertakan gambar-gambar para wanita dengan pakaian cantik mereka. Dari yang manis, lucu, sampai paling sexy. Tatapannya ngeri menjelajah setiap lekuk tubuh sempurna itu begitu tekun. Dahulu ia tak menyesali , membuang beberapa won nya hanya untuk mensiasati hormon remajanya.

Sampai 1 halaman mengusik perhatian, dirinya tertegun seksama. Beberapa saat ia menatapi gadis bersweater merah muda dengan rok pendek terlihat umum. Banyak teman-teman wanitanya yang suka pakai, sekedar cari perhatian.

Bedanya, sweater yang terpakai tidak ia lihat pas dengan gadis tersebut. Bukan nya ia merasa gadis itu tak cocok, hanya saja pengamatannya berkata lain. Ia tidak membayangkan sosok gadis itu sedang menggunakan sweater merah jambu dan pita terpasang di dadanya.

"Yongguk!"

Yongguk sampai melompat kaget, sampai dirinya melempar majalah di tangan ke sembarang tempat. Bermaksud menyembunyikannya, malah terang-terangan kelihatan oleh lelaki yang baru masuk ke kamarnya.

"He? Apa ini?" pemuda itu masuk , dan mempersilahkan dirinya begitu saja memunguti majalah terbuka di atas lantai. Covernya menarik perhatian, seorang gadis berbikini merah sambil pamer senyuman. Dalam nya pun juga semakin indah, ada gadis berbalut kimono longgar , memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Yongguk panik, dan pemuda di depannya menyungging senyum picik.

"Jadi kau suka yang beginian, hm?" Pemuda itu mempertunjukkan 1 halaman kepada Yongguk. Ada para gadis berkumpul dengan bikini musim panas. Bermaksud menawarkan 'pemandangan' serupa mempromosikan liburan musim panas di pantai Daegu.

"Nggak, kok! Seriusan! Aku tadi cuman," Yongguk tunduk ketika tatap pemuda di depannya membelakak seperti ingin menghakiminya. Tiada alasan lagi bisa diutarakan , dirinya memilih bungkam. "Himchan, aku minta maaf."

Himchan menghela nafas. Dia tidak berniat memberikan penghakiman kepada Yongguk, yang begitu wajar membeli barang seperti itu. Pada awalnya _toh_ dia itu _Straight_ kan? Biasa jika dirinya menyukai gadis-gadis berpakaian minim untuk menyegarkan mata.

Himchan tegas memahami, tubuhnya memang tidak seindah gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku sudah belikan daun bawang, tomat, daging ayam,"

Yongguk pandang punggung Himchan, yang tampaknya suka memilah belanjaannya daripada memedulikan kembali masalah tadi. Seolah angin lalu, atau dirinya terlanjur patah hati, yang tak mau memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Himchan suka begitu, berusaha tegar dan bersikap _cool_ , sehingga hanya Yongguk disini yang merasa berdosa.

"Himchan, kamu marah, ya?"

"Aku nanti yang potong daun bawangya—" ucapan Yongguk malah tidak digubris. Himchan masih saja memperlakukan barang belanjaannya sebagai kegiatan nomor satu. Yongguk merasa diabaikan dan agak tersinggung. Ia butuh perhatian lebih dari Himchan yang 1 jam meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen untuk membeli bahan masakan di makan malam nanti.

Dengan begitu, Yongguk berinisiatif merayu Himchan. Ia ingin kekasih tercintanya itu tidak semakin _ngambek_ dan mengadu kesal di beberapa waktu kemudian. Keterdiaman kekasihnya, adalah ketidaklegaan hati Yongguk. Ia selalu ingin membuat kekasih tercintanya bahagia, bahkan kesalahan sedikit harus bisa ia obati.

Sementara Himchan menyiapkan panci dan lain-lain , tubuhnya tiba-tiba direngkuh dari belakang. Yongguk memeluk erat sambil mengelus pipi ke belakang kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya masih harum sampo pagi, membuai penciuman. Ia bermanja, ia ingin kembali diperhatikan. "Himchan jangan marah,"

Pemuda manis mendengus. "Aku tidak marah, sekarang lepaskan," Himchan mau melepaskan dekapan tangan Yongguk, namun cukup kuat tertahan seperti enggan dilepaskan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menjauh jika Himchan tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Aku beli majalah itu memang sengaja, tapi alasannya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

Himchan rada tak peduli dengan ungkapan seribu maaf Yongguk yang terus bermanja di belakang tubuhnya. Geli setiap kali lelaki tinggi itu bermain-main dengan pucuk kepalanya. Ia memang selalu suka bau rambut Himchan yang segar.

"Aku kemakan kata teman kantorku kalau seorang perempuan itu punya style mereka sendiri yang kadangkala tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran pria. Mereka berpikir, 'bagaimana jika style mereka dipakai oleh laki-laki' apakah masih terdengar 'tidak masuk akal'? Lalu aku membeli majalah itu, untuk mencari tahu. Bagaimana jika kau pakai pakaian perempuan di majalah-majalah itu."

 **Gasp**

Tiba-tiba pipi Himchan bersemburat merah. Tidak menyangka Yongguk akan mengutarakan alasannya, yang terdengar amat memalukan. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana pemikiran Yongguk malah menjadi nyata, maka ia memberontak ingin lepas. "Lepasin, gak!? Kamu mau aku pakai pakaian perempuan? Kau sinting?"

Bukan tenaga Himchan yang melemah, tapi eratan peluk Yongguk memang semakin kuat. Niat menggoda Yongguk memang sudah bulat sejak awal, tak ingin melepas mangsa. Ia tak putus asa membuat kekasihnya bersemburat semakin lucu. Siapa suruh gampang ngambek.

"Aku tertarik kamu pakai sweater,"

Himchan akhirnya berhenti memberontak. Ia tatapi wajah memelas Yongguk yang bertengger di pundaknya, dengan pandangan ' _Cuman sweater?_ '. Karena yang dibayangkannya , Yongguk jauh lebih mesum meminta dirinya pakai kimono perempuan atau bikini pantai. Eww…

"Iya, sweater. Kamu punya banyak, kan?"

Himchan garuk-garuk kepala, sebentar menerka. Berapa banyak sweater yang ia beli , tapi jarang ia pergunakan. Kenapa juga Yongguk memintanya cuman pakai sweater , di musim hangat saat ini?

"Ada, sih." Himchan angguk kepala. Sampai saat ini, ia tak tahu niat awal lelaki tercintanya yang mulai menyungging senyum antusias.

"Pakai ya!"

Himchan polos, atau bahkan tak terlalu memedulikan siasat licik Yongguk. Ia hanya heran sejak awal, tapi tidak menyalahkan. Rasanya bukan tindak keterlaluan jika Yongguk hanya ingin dirinya pakai sweater.

Yongguk sampai antusias mengobrak ngabrik sendiri isi lemari Himchan sekedar menemukan tumpukan sweater. Ada merah, kuning, hijau, merah muda—

"Pakai ini, ya!" Yongguk mengulurkan sweater merah muda. Warnanya sama persis dengan yang di majalah. Gadis cantik dengan anggun dan imut mempergunakan sebuah sweater berpuluh won. Himchan hanya perlu memakai sweater sederhana dengan _tag harga_ yang masih tersangkut. Ketahuan, kekasih manis nya tidak suka pakai pakaian berbulu tebal. "Cuman kali ini saja,"

"Kenapa , _sih_ , kamu mau aku pakai sweater?" Himchan menyipit curiga. Meskipun ia masih ikut keinginan sang kekasih untuk mempergunakan sweater tersebut. Jika bukan sebuah keinginan begitu gila dan merepotkan, ia tidak terlalu keberatan.

Himchan melapisi pakaian kausnya dengan sebuah sweater berwarna manis, warna favorit. Warnanya pink _strawberry ice cream_ , dengan dua keras berwarna putih bersih. Harum toko semerbak ketika dipakaikan, karena tak pernah dijamah sejak dibeli. Ia terlihat menawan , dengan menggunakan sweater. Yongguk akui itu.

Selagi Himchan melenggak-lenggok mengawasi penampilannya yang terlihat tidak aneh, walaupun sempat membuat lelaki yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menjadi menatapinya terlalu fokus dan tersenyum-senyum. _Tidak ada yang salah_ , ungkap Himchan. Ia terlihat lebih _fashionista_ saja. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memuji. Tidak sebaik dia ketika pakai _cardigan_ atau jaket.

"Ah, manis sekali," beber Yongguk , membuat Himchan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika mereka menganggap fashion yang dipakai _tidak masuk akal_ sekalipun, jika kekasihku yang memakainya , akan selalu terlihat cantik,"

Ucapan Yongguk sontak membuat Himchan semakin jatuh dengan ketidakberdayaan. Wajahnya memerah tomat, sampai ke telinga sekalipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia harus berbalik badan, agar tidak kentara. Meskipun Yongguk tahu, ia berhasil menyudahi rencana.

"A—apa yang kau katakan!? Aku tidak cantik!" Himchan menepuk-nepuk pipi. Ia _keliyengan_ dengan panas pipinya yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Kau lebih cantik dari gadis yang di majalah-majalah ini, aku tidak keberatan membandingkannya, karena aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku," Yongguk mengekeh, sambil meminggirkan majalan di tangannya karena ia sudah cukup puas melihat-lihat. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pesona kekasih sendiri, jika terlanjur jatuh cinta.

"Kau tidak lagi marah, kan?" Yongguk beranjak, dan kembali merangkul kekasihnya yang merutuk malu-malu. Lelaki bersuara berat itu juga menciumi leher Himchan sedikit, karena tidak tertutup kerah yang melemas di pundak. Lembut bulu-bulu di sweater, membuat Yongguk enggan melepas dagunya menekan pundak kekasihnya.

"Terserah," Himchan buang muka ke samping dengan bibir berkerucut. Enggan lihat muka berseri-seri Yongguk terhadapnya. Walaupun hatinya ikut berdebar mendengar rayuan manis Yongguk yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu. Itu bukan rayuan gombal semata, Yongguk memang sangat mencintainya , dan tidak pernah berhenti memuja kekasih.

Semenjak itu, sweater yang jarang dijamah, menjadi kenaan favorit Himchan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END**

* * *

Bentar lagi natal, dan aku banyak membayangkan suasana natal yang indah dan sejuk, jadi terpikirkan cerita ini. Juga sebuah jawaban dari **jeonghaneko** tentang tema cerita yang ingin diangkat, meskipun tidak dengan pair nya… XD

Kalian bisa request juga, ungkap '1 kata favorit/ 1 musim favorit/1 benda favorit/ apapun' kalian setelah me review cerita ini. Yang menarik, saya pakai untuk tema di cerita selanjutnya ;D

Saya update tiap Sabtu/Minggu untuk oneshot , loh! (Jika tidak berhalangan :D)

 **Makasih**

 **Don't forget review :D**


End file.
